


A underwear story...

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Crack?, M/M, One Shot, this is what happens when you focus on work for too long and then let your imagination go wild, underwears everywhere...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Peniel lives with 6 idiots obsessed with personnalized underwear...





	A underwear story...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during my last break, it happened during my break from revising for my exams, I think this is enough to explain, I actually got the idea because my bro has one with two leopards talking to each other on it and because of Ilhoon's old obsession with Minhyuk's butt (if you don't know what I am reffering to...just watch cool men...)

This all started because of Ilhoon's weird obsession with Minhyuk’s butt. Hyunsik didn't quite like it, neither did Eunkwang, who didn't like that Minhyuk didn't seem to bother.  
Which led to Peniel wondering about the kind of life choices he had made to end up with these guys, especially when Eunkwang offered Minhyuk an underwear with a big «EUNKWANG'S» written on the butt. He then saw Changsub wearing it and wondered how in the world it had ended up in his hands.  
He understood better when he saw Minhyuk wearing one where «SUNGJAE'S THE BEST» was written and realized they had probably accidentally switched them. But he had to say that he wondered how Eunkwang and Sungjae had even thought of these...

He asked himself a lot more questions when he found an underwear with «Hyunsikie» (followed by a heart and decorated with cute tigers everywhere) in his laundry. The owner happened to be (not so surprisingly) Ilhoon and he even added when he took it back that he had offered one to Hyunsik that had ILHOONIE written on it with cute raccoons everywhere.  
Honestly, Peniel didn't know what to do with this information...

One day, Peniel came back home to find a little package on his bed, he opened it and found a blue underwear with "BTOB" written in big on the butt and all of their names written in small everywhere and there were little hearts everywhere too. He was about to go look for a lighter and burn it but noticed 6 little heads innocently peeking at him from the door, looking really proud of themselves and he realized he would have to keep this forever and that he probably should wear it the next day...

He later discovered Eunkwang owned one with "Manly Squirrel is my life" written on the butt and small squirrels all over it (Minhyuk was in some kind of weird mood when he had designed it...) and that Sungjae owned two, one with,"Changsub is my SUN" written with little suns everywhere and the other was the same but the message was "Truthfully, I am my one and only sun..." first, Peniel wondered how he had made the sentence fit and he also wondered if Changsub knew about the second one.  
He later learned that Sungjae had actually offered both of them to himself...  
He also learned Sungjae did own one offered by Changsub but the youngest refused to tell the message on it out loud because of innocent ears around however he did tell it to Minhyuk (who apparently didn't belong in the innocent ears circle) and the latter laughed a lot but did not tell Peniel either... It got Peniel a bit curious but he had to admit he preferred not knowing anything...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> 


End file.
